Encerrados
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Entro al elevador siguiendola, tenia cinco pisos para disculparse con ella. Cinco pisos para que no lo odiara, y tal vez para confesarle su amor en un ascensor, a menos que este se quedara atrancado como acababa de pasarles. KOUMI


**ENCERRADOS.**

_**Por: Anddi-Karii-chann**_

Mimi salió de ahí furiosa, si había algo que detestaba era que la ignoraran de esa manera, Tachikawa estaba acostumbrada a recibir atención y cuando no la recibia se frustraba mucho.

Podrían llamarle caprichosa y mimada, pero asi era ella y no tenia planeado cambiar por lo pronto, aunque ya tuviera quince años, seguía siendo un poco inmadura.

-¡Mimi!

La chica lo ignoro asi como el lo había hecho hace unos minutos y siguió de largo hasta llegar al elevador, su amigo la siguió a prisa gritando su nombre

-¡Mimi, espera!

La castaña se introdujo en el ascensor con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su amigo que momentos antes la habia pasado desapercibida se aproximo a ella y la tomo del brazo, las puertas del elevador se cerraron detrás de ella.

-¡Escuchame!-pidio

-No Koushiro..-replico con firmeza

-Tendras que hacerlo…

Mimi miro los números que se hallaban ahí y que indicaban los pisos suspiro

-Tienes cinco pisos para convencerme de que no eres un bruto Izumi-dijo por fin

Izzy sonrio, cinco pisos tal vez no serian suficientes pero al menos podría disculparse por haber sido tan insensible

-Lo siento mucho Mimi, no quise ignorarte cuando bien se que lo odias-empezo el pelirrojo

-¡Pero aunque lo sabes lo sigues haciendo!-exclamo Tachikawa

-Lo se y estoy arrepentido, sabes que cuando trabajo en la computadora yo..

-¡Te vuelves un zombie enfrente de ese aparato!-acuso

-Pues si..

El ascensor bajo un piso mas. Solo le quedaban cuatro

-No me importa Izzy, detesto que no me trates como tu amiga, le das mas importancia a todas esas maquinas que a mi, que me conoces desde hace mas de cinco años. No me parece justo

-Repito que tienes razón…¿Pero que quieres que haga si ya me disculpe?-pregunto Kou

-Pues nada en especial-sincero ella

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-Pues no se..

La conversación se estaba volviendo confusa para ellos que no entendían lo que el otro quería decir, Izzy no comprendía la mente de Mimi era una chica lista y que le gustaba que el le pusiera atención pero su reacción era muy extraña, mientras tanto tenia solo tres pisos.

-¡Olvidalo! No te perdonare

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-Pues como oiste, que ya me tienes harta, siempre es lo mismo, yo vengo a verte y me tienes sentada esperando a que me dirijas las palabras por horas-dijo Mimi mientras se aplastaba en el suelo del ascensor

-Ya te pedi disculpas, tal vez si tu no fueras tan caprichosa..

Mimi se indigno aun mas y le dirigió una mirada hostil. Ambos sabían que esta platica no iba a ningún lado. Ella estaba furiosa y el estaba enojándose por la actitud mimada de su amiga. Dos pisos mas y Koushiro no tendría mas oportunidad.

-Bien Izzy, te quedan dos pisos ¿Algo mas que quieras agregar?

-No..

-Entonces no me volveras a ver por aquí en mucho tiempo-advirtio Mimi

-Solo me queda pedirte perdón de nuevo.. ¿Me perdonas?

-¡No!

Antes de que llegara al ultimo piso el elevador se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que Koushiro cayera al suelo junto a Mimi

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto asustada la chica

-Me parece que el ascensor tuvo problemas técnicos y se detuvo..

-¡No me digas! ¡Si que eres un genio!-exclamo sarcásticamente

-Pues no tengo la respuesta a todo Mimi-respondio el pelirrojo molesto

Se escucharon voces, Mimi tuvo una esperanza de salir de ahí sin haber asesinado a su amigo. Pero la puerta no se abrió…

-¡Oigan! ¿Hay gente ahí?-grito una voz fuera

-¡Si! ¡Somos dos!-grito Izzy

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Abriremos en unos minutos! ¡No entren en pánico!-pidio la voz

-¡De acuerdo!-grito Mimi

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos mientras que Koushiro pateaba el suelo Mimi trarareaba una canción y ninguno hablaba hasta que Tachikawa rompió el silencio

-Lo lamento..

-¿Eh? ¿Qué lamentas?-pregunto exaltado

-El pensar que tienes la respuesta a todo, si soy algo caprichosa.-respondio Mimi

Izzy sonrio y se sento nuevamente a lado de ella

-No te preocupes-susurro

-Es que estoy algo nerviosa-explico ella

-¡Eso es Mimi!-dijo Koushiro-Te ignoro porque me pones nervioso, y no te lo quería decir, pero total..

-¿Te pongo nervioso?-pregunto ella

-No te imaginas cuanto..-mascullo Kou

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que porque eres una chica linda y siempre me has gustado-contesto totalmente sonrojado

-Entonces no deberías ignorarme-opino la castaña

-Perdon, pero no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento

-En eso yo soy muy buena, tal vez podría ayudarte-sugirio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras tímidamente su mano se entrelazaba con la de el

Izzy sintió que el corazón se le paralizo con el contacto de la suave piel de su querida Mimi, esto lo habia soñado muchas veces, aunque claro no incluia estar encerrado en un ascensor defectuoso.

-Hace calor..-dijo Mimi apenada

-Si, un poco..

Mimi se puso de pie y Izzy la imito siguieron tomados de la mano sonrojados mientras el se aproximo al cuerpo tembloroso de ella

-¿Me perdonas? Por ti soy capaz de tirar mi computadora a la basura, solo que a veces soy medio bestia-se disculpo de nuevo

La chica se sorprendió y se percato de que el estaba muy nervioso, ella también lo estaba pero si Izzy no se atrevía a dar el primer paso ella lo haría.

-Te quiero muchísimo Koushiro, no, en realidad creo que es mas que eso…-susurro de forma dulce, el aludido casi se va de espaldas

-Ehh..yo..

-Solo quiero saber si te pasa lo mismo

-Desde que te conozco me pasa lo mismo Mimi-confeso-Y te juro que cambiare. Lo hare por que te lo mereces, no quiero que vuelvas a enfadarte. Por eso no te volveré a ignorar

Ella sintió una lagrima rodando por su mejilla, estaba conmovida

-Gracias..-murmuro con una sonrisa

El sonrio también.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces?

-¿Me pediras ser tu novia o también tengo que hacerlo yo?-pregunto divertida, el se sonrojo aun mas

-¿Quiere ser mi novia Mimi?

-¡Claro que si!-acepto lanzándose a sus brazos

-Perdon, se que no fue muy romántico pero…

-¡Ya olvidalo!-pidio Mimi exasperada

Kou la estrecho aun mas y sin poderlo resistir dirigió sus labios a los de ella en un torpe intento por rozarlos, haciendo que Mimi se sorprendiera pero aceptara el roce de forma tierna. Ella suspiro por ultima vez antes de que sus labios se juntaran con los de su amado en un dulce beso lleno de amor. Sus bocas encajaban como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

La boca de Izzy ansiaba la de Mimi desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que no se conformaría con un solo beso y pidió mas, haciendo que ella se los concediera gustosa. Estaban en su propio mundo, uno que habían deseado vivir desde hace mucho, mientras escuchaban la puerta del elevador abrirse a sus espaldas y llegaban al ultimo piso.

_FIN_


End file.
